My Brother
by Ore no Naruto
Summary: He loves Naruto so much. He always knew that he’s Naruto’s big brother, but he couldn’t help it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto..

**Warning: **If you don't like Yaoi, then leave!

**A/N:** You can see the pairing at the end.. Maybe..

* * *

**My brother

* * *

**

"Nii-san, we ahh... can't do this" pant

"Why..." kiss "not?" kiss

"Jiji is getting suspicious of us..." groan

"I" kiss "don't" lick "care" nibble

"Ahh!" moan "..."

"What's that, Naru-chan?" smirk

"I..."

"What is it, Naru? You can tell me you know..." stop

whimper "Don't stop, nii-san!"

smirk "Ok, Naru-chan.."

moan "More, nii-san.." pant

The two of them move in the same rhythm. Their pace starting to go faster. The room they're currently in was getting hotter and hotter. There was no more exchange words as if they're already knew.

They'd been going at it for a week now, since they've known that they have the same feelings for each other. They were shy at first, but the older one found this extremely addicted, no.. Naruto.. he couldn't get enough of him. His moan, his mewl, his pant, his whimper, even his slightest movement, the older one couldn't get enough of it.. He loved Naruto so much. He always knew that he was Naruto's big brother, but he couldn't help it. He enjoyed it too much. Every time of it. And Naruto too. But the old man was getting suspicious of him and Naruto, cause he said that he was too close to Naruto. With all the touching that was beyond friendly. But he couldn't stop these.. actions. This was the proof that he still have his little brother. His Naruto. HIS.

moan "Ah.. Harry-niisan!"

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahahaha! Not even 400 words! I'm evil, aren't I? Hohoho! Yes, this is Naruto and Harry Potter crossover and with HarryNaru as the main pairing. I can't get to sleep on one night, and then I got an idea and then decided to write it on my cell phone. And I kinda forgot to put it on my computer, that's why it's so late.. My beta can't be reached to.. And the result is pretty pathetic.. tell me what you think..

But, I want to thank you to my beautiful and lovely girl friend (a friend, who's a girl); **Hanbun no Tsuki**! She's the one who encouraged me that this fic is good enough to publish it.. Thank you my sweet heart!

If you think that this fic isn't good enough and if you want to get the next chapter or asking me about something, just PM me ok?

**Edited:** Sept 1, 2009 but beta-ed by **Dark Wraith Dragon Mage** on May 3, 2009 (A/N: Yes, I'm lazy..)


	2. Chapter 1 Part I

**Disclaimer:** Like always.. I'm a girl.. not some old rich woman or a middle age guy with great talent.. I'm dumb as a rock!

**A/N:** This is an AU Crossover fanfiction. So, be ready to read my horrid fic. MWAHAHA! -evil laugh- Harry will be a normal citizen, while Naruto is a shinobi. Tee-hee.. And I don't want anybody to be killed! So I let them lived! Except for Naruto's parents..

I'm without my usual beta, she didn't respond to my email and in msn.. So, I asked my beautiful, wonderful, talented, _baik dan tidak sombong_ (kind and not big headed) uke; Hanbun no Tsuki to read and corrected my oh-so-many-flaw fic!! My grammar is so bad, even my mom who can't understand English so well know my mistake. Sorry..

Just tell me if you don't like something, maybe I'll change it..

**Age:**

Sirius (who's not an Azkaban escapee) and Remus (who's still a werewolf): 35 (make them younger)  
Itachi (who's not in Akatsuki in my fic and younger): 17  
Harry (Hiro), Lee, Tenten, and Neji: 15  
The other children (the usual and Sasuke never leave cuz I love peaceful fics): 14  
Naruto: 13

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

HanbunNoTsuki (Laen kl login dl kek, neng.. n thanks dah bnerin neh fic),_ eTerNaLzAnzI98_, Yuffie's Ninja Insanity, _PirateCaptainBo_, Love Squared, _Lavender_ (I'll take it as a positive then.. hehe..), AikoFujiwaraSama, _Mikochan00_, DarkKitsune18,_ RickaZcurser_, lambtastic, and _-happy face- _(Thank you. Never thought that a person would say that my fic is hot.. I put it as 'happy face' cuz Fanfiction won't let me use Shift(plus)6)

* * *

**Chapter One - Part One **

An old man was sitting comfortably on his chair. He looked at the pictures that are framed on his wall. The first was of two brunettes; one was hugging the smaller one from behind. There was a brown haired guy who also smiled behind them. The next was of a blond child who was crying while the older brunette tried to calm him down. The third one was the old man who was hugging a cheerful brunette kid with his right hand and an angel like blond kid with his left hand. Two guys were smiling behind them.

The old man smiled when he looked at the pictures. "Minato.. Kushina.. your son is now in good hands.."

* * *

_In the other place_

"What did I tell you two?! NO SEX ON SUNDAY NIGHT!! And a rough one at that! I can't believe you, Hiro!! You're his older brother! You should know that Naruto is a shinobi! On Monday, he has a job! Not like you!" a long haired brunette scolded the teenagers who were sitting on the couch. He looked like a newly improved dragonball character ready to strike a 'kame-kame-ha' to his son.

"HEY! I have a job you know!" defended the older teen; Hiro.

"What? As a tare panda? Just napping on the couch while watching some soap opera?!"

"We- Well.. no! I cook for you guys.. Sometimes.. And that soap opera's pretty good last time so I watched it!"

"Uh-huh.. and that's your job? Why can you just become a shinobi like Naruto? Or a medic-nin like Tsunade? You have the skills! Or you can search a job around here. Don't just stay at home! Do something! You need exercise!"

"Hey! Hey! Why should YOU talk about my job? Weren't we talking about my sex life before?"

"Oh yeah.. YOU MISTER! YOU must take responsibility! So I want you to go shopping!"

Hiro blanched and then glared at his father, "WHAT!! I HATE shopping! You know that, Sirius! Those people can't keep their eyes to themselves!"

Sirius nodded, "Yes. That's why I give it to you as a punishment."

Groan, "Oh man!"

"Ano.." said the other teen, cutting their conversations.

Sirius' voice become gentler, "What is it, Naru-chan?"

"Can we be excused now? I'm fine, dad.. Onii-chan wasn't too rough yesterday. And I'm not that weak, dad.. Besides, today is just a D rank mission.. It's no biggie," Naruto pleaded to his adoptive father and give him one hell of a puppy eyes attack.

"…"

"…" bigger puppy eyes with tears

"A- Alright! I believe you! But your brother still has to go shopping! Cause I need those groceries for dinner, ok?"

"Ok! Come on, Onii-chan! We better get ready," Naruto grabbed his older brother's left arm and quickly ran to their bedroom upstairs.

"Don't forget! No sex on Sunday night! OR now! 'Cause I won't clean that sheet!" yelled Sirius.

* * *

_Somewhere in heaven_

"…"

"…"

"… My son.." sobbed the blond man.

"I hope that's considered as an act of incest.. And get used to it, Minato! Stop sulking already!" said a beautiful red haired woman with a smirk on her face. She started to giggle like a mad woman. _'Hee-hee-hee'_

"Oh.. I hope you're right, Sarutobi.. I hope you're right.." -sigh-_ 'Why did I have a wife who's a perv?'

* * *

_

_Hokage's office_

-sneeze-

"Are you alright, Hokage-sama?" asked an Anbu.

"There's someone talking about me.."

* * *

_In other place_

"Harry-niichan!! Remember what dad just said! Ah.." a moan escaped from the cherry lips of the boy who was pressed on the wall. He shifted his position to give the other boy better access.

Hiro aggressively attacked the beautiful boy's neck that was offered to him, "It's not like you're complaining though.."

"Of course- Ahh.. -not.."

In case you're wondering, Hiro or should we say Harry, is a normal teenager with high hormones. He's possessive to everything about his family, especially his adoptive younger brother; Naruto.

Eight years ago when he was seven, his godfathers; Sirius and Remus (who's a couple) adopted him. They had just found out that he lived with those abusive relatives after six years of Voldemort's defeat. They had searched everywhere for him and asked (demanded) Dumbledore about it but Dumbledore wouldn't tell them where he was. _'It's for his own good because the Death Eaters are still out there,'_ he had said. Well fuck you, Dumbie! Sirius and Remus left the Order that day and started searching for him. After six years of hard work, they found him in Surrey. Of course, they were furious when they knew that little Harry had been sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. They sued Dumbledore for letting the boy who defeated Voldemort living like that and Dursley for giving the child such a place. Sirius and Remus won and they decided to make Harry their son.

They left London and the Wizarding world. The three of them traveled all over the world. It wasn't hard since the Potter and Black accounts could afford all of that, but Harry began to want a home. And so did his fathers.

One day, they had gotten lost when they were in Japan. They walked around the forest for days and they still couldn't find a road. When they did find it, they started running. Maybe that road would lead them to something! And it did. They found Konoha.

Harry was ecstatic when he looked at the village. There were ninjas everywhere! And the one who leaded the village wore a funny hat. Oh, he was gonna like this village!

Sirius and Remus didn't seem to mind his opinion. He took it back, they totally agreed with his opinion! They were 'the' Marauders, of course they agreed. They thought so too. It would be the perfect home for them! Many ninjas to joke about with, many villagers to prank, and the leader of the village was funny! How cool was that?! They loved the place already! The people in the village didn't know what was about to hit them.

Sirius and Remus begged the Hokage to give them a home in Konoha. The Hokage wasn't strong enough to decline, so they could live in Konoha in one condition. They have to be loyal to Konoha. They agreed. Sirius and Remus filled the papers with their real name, but for Harry, they filled it with 'Hiro Black-Lupin'. Harry understood that it's important to his identity, but he still asked why they chose 'Hiro' for his name? Why can't it be 'Evan' or 'James'? Why does it have to be Japanese?

The answer?

'_Cause it's cooler. And because you're a 'Hero'. It's to remind people that you're their hero.'_

Harry pouted after hearing that. He didn't even remember the bad man and how he killed him.

He looked around the old man with funny hat's office. Ugh.. So plain.. And then, Harry saw something that really caught his whole attention. He saw an angel. A peeking tom blond angel.

Wow..

Who's that angel? Is that angel a girl? Or is it a boy? What's the angel's eye color? How old is the angel? Is the angel eight years old too like he is? How can he be that beautiful? What is the angel doing in the old man with funny hat's office like he is? Why didn't he notice the angel earlier? Many questions were running inside his head.

And then, the angel looked at him.

Harry gasped. The blue eyes that looked at him were so beautiful. The eyes gave away everything! Innocence, courage, nervousness, and… jealousy? Huh? Why's the angel's jealous?

The old man voice broke his thoughts, "Naruto? You can come in.. You don't have to peek. Why are you here, Naruto? Isn't it your lunch time?"

Oh.. So that angel's name is Naruto..

"I- I can't have lunch today.." the angels voice still ringing inside his head. Ahh The sweet voice..

"Excuse me gentlemen, I'll be back after I talk to this boy.." the old man starting to get more older when he said this. He wonder why..

"Okay," said Sirius.

"Thank you. Come on, Naruto."

After he's finished talking to Naruto; the angel, Harry (or should we say Hiro now) started to question the Hokage. From the Hokage, he knew that the angel he saw is an orphan. A six years old-neglected orphan. He had a terrible life. (His angel is a he!!) Remus was very touched at that and asked the Hokage if he could adopt him. The Hokage looked so happy at that but it's apparent that he didn't trust us well enough. So they made a deal, after 2 weeks of staying and they can prove that they're the right people, the Hokage would accept their offer to adopt Naruto.

Well.. They adopted Naruto after 2 weeks of observation.

Naruto was a shy kid at first, but it was bound to be gone when you're with 'the' Marauders. He was the baby in the family. He only trusted the Hokage, pop Remus, daddy Sirius, and Harry-niisan. He was the only one that still called Hiro as 'Harry'. Not 'Hiro'. Hiro insisted that his angel must call him by his real name.

The villagers became aware that their demon was adopted by the foreigner. Of course, they tried to do anything to make the child suffer and alone again. But when you're adopted by a werewolf, an animagus, and a boy-who-defeated-a-Dark-Lord-when-he-was-one; you can't do that. So the villagers started to see Naruto with a new light (with the force of the Marauders). They saw an innocent child who's blamed at everything the Kyuubi has done, who, at the time Kyuubi destroyed stuff, was just born. He's just a glass to hold the water. He's not the water itself.

The villagers felt guilty. They were begging for the child to forgive them.

And he did.

Starting from then, Konoha was once again a peaceful village. The Black-Lupin house was peaceful as well. The house was not too big and not too small. Hiro and Naruto were in the same bedroom because their room's so big, while Sirius and Remus were obviously a couple so they sleep together. It has a big backyard too. Remus planted many things so that they wouldn't have to spend their money so much. But it's not working because of Sirius' new hobby; shopping.

Naruto decided that he wanted to be a shinobi, Sirius and Remus were opening a restaurant, Hiro was studying alone at home but still made some friends outside. Their neighbours were pretty kind people too. Everything was fine.

Until Hiro's starting to feel hormones at the age fourteen.

Hiro never felt anything towards women. When he remembered that his parents were gay, he thought he would be one too. So, he started to look at the boys around his age. His best friends were the first one he looked at. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Itachi. Lee's nice but he was just.. 'eww'.. Neji's pretty but he was too arrogant. Itachi was fine though, but he was a pervert. He always looked at his butt when he wasn't looking. So how about his brother's friends?

…

……

Nah..

Hm.. He wanted someone who's like an angel, who can calm him down when he's furious, who can stop him when his pranks goes to far. Someone who's patient. Someone like his brother..

His brother…

"……"

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?! My angel!! NARU-CHANNN" he said while running to his house. You can practically see the hearts all over him.

That's when it started. Hiro started to molest Naruto every time nobody's looking. It always went more and more daring. It's practically Naruto's fault as well, he didn't seem to mind.. With all the moans and all..

Well.. They started to make love a week after the molesting began. Their fathers knew about it a week later.

"Oh.. Merlin.. –I mean- Oh.. My.. God.. What are you two doing?!" said Sirius madly. He was still holding the doorknob, looking furious.

"They're having sex," answered Remus, who's taller than him, behind him, so he can look inside the room.

"I know that!! But isn't it wrong? They're brothers for god sake!"

"Technically and logically, they aren't. We adopted these kids," answered Remus calmly. He has been dealing with Sirius for more than two decades. This was nothing.

"You're defending them?! Over me?!"

"Yeah."

"… Grrr!!"

Apparently, Sirius was livid. He turned into his animagus form and left. Howls and growls can be heard from outside the house. It's not a strange thing to the neighbors, Sirius can be mad a lot.. Almost everyday.. and if he's not mad, he'll be over energetic! So, they saw Sirius' animagus a lot (when he's mad or when he's happy, you pick), they figured that maybe it was Sirius' kekkei genkai or something. But nobody knew that Remus was a werewolf beside the entire family though. It's too dangerous.

Remus enter the room, "So.. when did this start?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun Dun DUN!!

Please review..

**Edited:** Sept 1, 2009 but beta-ed by **Dark Wraith Dragon Mage** on May 3, 2009 (A/N: Yes, I'm lazy..)


End file.
